Vistazos
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: Pequeños vistazos de la vida de varios los caballeros, en un ambiente más cotidiano y normal del que estamos acostumbrados a verlos. /AU/The Lost Canvas Fanfic/Varias parejas/Slash/Participación de los caballeros dorados mayormente. También de Sasha, Tenma, Alone, Yuzuriha, Yato, etc.


¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Bueno, quería subir esto el 31 diciembre o el 1 de enero, pero no llegué a terminarlo a tiempo. Así que un par de días después lo subo para seguir tranquila con mi vida. Llevo meses haciendo este One-Shot y es el más largo que tengo hasta el momento, además del más difícil que he hecho. Más que nada porque tiene muchas cosas y algunas que aún no había intentado. Espero que lo disfruten.

Esto tiene cosas gays, suaves, pero las tiene. Las parejas son las convencionales, sépanlo y no esperen nada raro. Además de otros personajes que casi no he ocupado por el momento.

 **Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas** no me pertenece a mí, es de Masami, Teshirogi, etc.

* * *

 **I**

Salió de su casa luego de despedirse de su tío. El resto de habitantes de esa casa no estaban presentes en aquel momento y no le pareció extraño. Shion tenía la costumbre de levantarse temprano todos los días, incluso cuando no tenía que hacerlo, manía que había heredado de otra parte de la familia seguramente porque a su papá le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. El único con el que se cruzaba cada vez que despertaba era Sage, quien le preparaba un café y le charlaba la mayoría de las veces. Su tío era una persona muy amable y considerada con él, siempre le resultaba agradable cuando hablaban en las mañanas.

Caminó por la calle durante unos minutos y no se asombró de ver lo tranquilo que estaba todo. En la mañana siempre era así, más a esa hora que él salía. Le gustaba llegar temprano a la universidad para poder ir sin ningún apuro.

Luego de pasar unas cuadras, vio a alguien delante de él. Reconocería ese cabello largo donde fuera.

—¡Dégel! —gritó y aceleró sus pasos hasta llegar a donde éste estaba.

El nombrado se volteó y se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

—Shion, hola —lo saludó cuando llegó a su lado—. Veo que madrugaste.

—Tengo que hacerlo, hoy habrá un examen y quiero llegar un poco antes.

Hablaron un rato más mientras caminaban hacia la universidad. Ambos cursaban la misma carrera, pero Dégel era un par de años mayor y Shion recién acababa de comenzar. Estuvieron a punto de llegar cuando se cruzaron a Albafica, quien se acercó a saludarlos.

—Otro que madrugó, qué raro viniendo de ti, Albafica.

El comentario de Dégel iba con fundamento, porque sabía que la puntualidad de su amigo era un caso especial, pero su presencia no. Alba podría decir que iba y llegaba, por más que lo hiciera con tres horas de retraso.

—Tenía que hacerlo —contestó—. Algún día corregiré ese defecto.

—Creí que ibas a verte con Manigoldo —Al instante en que Shion hizo esa pregunta supo que no debería haberlo dicho. Recordaba un vago comentario de su primo al respecto, pero no sabía que se había peleado con Albafica.

—Ni me lo menciones —dijo conteniendo la furia que le provocaba recodarlo.

—¿Se pelearon otra vez? —Quiso indagar Dégel, pero la mirada que le dedicó su amigo fue suficiente respuesta para saber que no quería hablar de eso—. Está bien.

Cuando entraron al campus siguieron caminando juntos un rato y al instante la mirada de Shion se perdió en otra dirección, en un joven que hacía un tiempo que no veía. Dohko lo saludó a la distancia porque iba muy apurado como para acercarse a charlar con Shion, pero se dio el tiempo para hacer unas señas algo extrañas que esperaba que el otro entendiese. "¿Almorzamos juntos?" y, aunque pareciera imposible, lo entendió. Dijo que sí y con las mismas señas raras le dijo que lo esperaba afuera. Dohko le sonrió antes de seguir su camino y Shion le devolvió el gesto, ansioso por verse más tarde.

Al instante en que se dio vuelta, Dégel y Albafica lo miraron extrañados y con una ceja alzada, porque claramente no habían entendido nada de lo que sucedió. Shion sintió cómo su cara se enrojecía por la vergüenza, porque estaba claro que olvidó a los otros dos ahí presentes.

—Es un compañero —comenzó explicando con más nervios de los que debería—. Compartíamos una clase juntos, aunque él es de otra carrera, nos hicimos amigos y yo…

—Tranquilo —lo cortó Dégel al instante—. No tienes por qué darnos ninguna explicación.

—A nosotros no, pero seguramente el señor Hakurei es quien las querrá.

Rieron levemente ante esa idea y Shion sólo se sintió más avergonzado. Por lo visto, tanto Dégel como Albafica habían tenido la misma idea al ver a Shion interactuando con su _amigo_.

—¿No dijiste que tenías un examen?

—Ah, es verdad —Recordó ese detalle y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el edificio que le correspondía, luego de despedirse—. ¡Nos vemos después!

—¡Adiós! —Dégel se giró al instante al otro—. ¿Quieres un café?

—Por favor.

 **II**

Hoy prometía ser un día muy atareado y Hasgard lo sabía perfectamente. El hombre suspiró mirando su restaurante y a sus jóvenes empleados, quienes preparaban todo el recinto para recibir a los clientes. Movió el cuello de un lado para el otro, oyéndolo tronar y sonrió. No podía sentirse más satisfecho.

Entró a la cocina y se encontró con su ayudante, un muchacho que conocía hace montones de años y se alegraba de poder tenerlo ahí a su lado.

—¿Ya estás preparado, Teneo? —preguntó golpeándole la espalda amistosamente, aunque él era tan grande y fuerte que Teneo casi sintió que sus pulmones se le iban a escapar por la boca—. Mira que hoy tendremos un día fuerte.

—Sí, lo sé… —Recuperándose del impacto—. No se preocupe, señor Hasgard. Será un buen día como siempre.

De eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero había un par de inconvenientes que aún no podía resolver. Su negocio era bueno, ubicado en una zona agradable y la comida era a gusto de los clientes que concurrían, pero hacía muy poco tiempo que estaba abierto. Por lo tanto, aún no estaba en condiciones de contratar más personal y eso le pesaba porque hacía falta. Este detalle siempre se notaba después de que la mañana pasaba y los clientes del mediodía comenzaban a aparecer.

Teneo y él ya no daban abasto con tantas órdenes, sin mencionar que apenas había una camarera para atender a los clientes e incluso él mismo salía a veces para tomar los pedidos. Sin embargo, aunque lo creyera imposible, una pequeña ayuda apareció ante él.

—¡Hasgard! —Esa voz sorprendió tanto al nombrado como a su ayudante de cocina, quienes se asomaron para ver si era verdad lo que oyeron—. Ya llegamos.

—¡Tenma! —espetó contento Teneo y salió a saludar a su amigo junto con Hasgard—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿No te lo dijo? Vinimos a ayudar en el restaurante.

Aquella información sorprendió al joven y miró al dueño del recinto buscando una explicación. Era cierto que había mencionado su problema con el personal que aún no podía contratar y Tenma se había ofrecido con sus amigos a ayudar, sin ningún beneficio monetario o quizá una comida como pago. Allí fue que notó que venía acompañado de Alone y su hermana Sasha. Los tres se habían cambiado hasta los uniformes escolares por ropa civil.

—Esperamos no importunarlo —continuó diciendo Alone—. Ayudaremos en lo que podamos.

—Así es, señor Hasgard —asintió Sasha— y no se preocupe. Kardia ya no explicó que si viene algún inspector tenemos que sentarnos y fingir que somos comensales.

Una gran carcajada salió de la boca de aquel gran hombre. Aunque sabía que lo del inspector era cierto, pero esperaba que no pasara y esa ayuda fuera nada más por aquel día. Así pusieron manos a la obra. Tenma fue a ayudar a la cocina, mientras que Alone y Sasha se encargaban de la parte del frente y, aunque sonara increíble, hicieron un trabajo bastante eficiente.

Hasgard se permitió tomar un descanso ya pasadas las tres de la tarde. Salió de la cocina y se apoyó en el mostrador, recuperando las fuerzas y sintiéndose bastante contento con los resultados. Sus ojos viajaron a una esquina del establecimiento y vio a Celintha conversando animadamente con Sasha, también tomando un respiro de atender a la gente. A sus espaldas oyó cómo Alone entraba a la cocina para parar una pelea entre Tenma y Teneo, la cual vaya saber uno por qué comenzó. Todo estaba increíblemente tranquilo y dichoso, justo como siempre había soñado.

Su atención se posó en la puerta, por la que entraron dos figuras que él conocía muy bien.

—Tengo ganas de comer pie de limón, ¿crees que haya? —dijo Shion mirando a Dohko.

—No lo sé, podríamos preguntar —contestó al instante saludó al hombre frente a ellos—. ¡Hola, Hasgard!

—Vaya, qué sorpresa verlos por aquí —De hecho no era ninguna sorpresa. Desde hacía algún tiempo era muy normal para él ver a Dohko junto a Shion en su negocio, incluso creía que eran de sus primeros clientes—. ¿Van a almorzar?

—Ese era el plan —dijo Dohko mirando alrededor—. Aunque supongo que ya cerraste la cocina.

—Sí, pero no tengo problema en prepararles lo que quieran.

—No queremos molestar —continuó Shion—. Se nota que has tenido mucho trabajo hoy.

—También tuve mucha ayuda.

Luego de decir eso, oyó más barullo a su espalda y se volteó a ver, observando cómo Tenma asomaba la cabeza por la ventanilla que daba a la cocina.

—¡Dohko! ¡Shion! —saludó contento.

—¿Tenma, qué haces ahí? —preguntó sorprendido Dohko.

—¿No lo recuerdas? Te dije que vendría a ayudar a Hasgard junto a Sasha y Alone.

Al decir eso, pareció recordar. Tenma rodó los ojos con un poco de fastidio porque sabía perfectamente que se lo había comentado, aunque aquel hombre parecía tener la cabeza en las nubes ese último tiempo y se daba una ligera idea de por qué.

—Bien —cortó Hasgard la conversación cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa segura—. Ustedes siéntense y pidan que nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Por más que le insistieran, el terco toro no aceptó un no como respuesta. Así que, de una forma u otra, acabaron haciendo caso.

 **III**

Aspros se masajeó un segundo los ojos mientras el ascensor subía con él dentro. No estaba del todo conforme con tener clases ese día, sobre todo porque la profesora con la que compartía la cátedra había dado a luz a un bebé y tenía licencia por maternidad, lo que significaba que ahora tendría doble trabajo. No sólo le bastaba con dar las clases teóricas, ahora también tenía que ir a las prácticas. Suspiró pensando en que tendría que organizar eso o lo más probable es que mataría a alguien. Ya tenía demasiadas cátedras y el tiempo le alcanzaba escasamente para cubrir ésta clase práctica también.

Contuvo una pequeña risa recordando la voz de su hermano, quien le sugirió que se vaya a vivir a la universidad porque pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo ahí. En parte, admitía que Deuteros estaba en lo cierto sobre que pasaba muchas horas ahí dentro, pero tampoco estaba tan loco para seguir semejante idea. Sin mencionar que los estudiantes estaban bastante _intensos_ en esas épocas, por no decir insoportables, debido los exámenes que se avecinaban.

Justamente tendría que dar el último tema antes del examen y, cuando entró al aula, pudo sentir como varios ahí presentes ahogaron un suspiro. Seguro nadie les avisó que sería él quien daría la clase porque su profesora ya había parido y más de uno temblaba en su lugar. Sí, Aspros era conocido por ser bastante estricto y exigente, pero también era un gran profesor, aunque a muchos les inspirara cierto temor.

—Albafica —Al decir esas palabras, el joven en cuestión levantó la cabeza con algo de sorpresa por ser llamado y asintió—. Dime dónde fue que se quedaron.

Un leve titubeo se mostró en los ojos de ese muchacho, como en el de todos porque realmente no esperaban ver a Aspros ahí.

—Profesor Aspros —Otro estudiante, del cual no tenía la menor idea cómo se llamaba, le habló—. ¿Usted dará la clase? ¿Qué pasó con…?

—Ella tiene otras cosas en las cuales ocuparse —cortó al instante, porque no quería oír el resto de la estúpida pregunta. Hoy no estaba de humor y varios ahí lo notaron—. Y si tiene algún problema con mi presencia es libre de retirarse.

Eso alcanzó para que aquel muchacho y todos los que tuvieran un comentario sobre ese asunto quedaran en silencio. Eso lo dejó conforme y volvió su vista a Albafica, uno de los pocos a quien llamaba por su nombre, por motivos que obviamente no iba a explicar, dándole el permiso para que le respondiera lo antes preguntado. Luego de cerciorarse dónde se habían quedado, y en parte se sorprendió de lo atrasado que iba ese curso, se dispuso a dar la clase.

Con verborragia y agilidad fue explicando cada una de las partes del tema, anotando en la pizarra para que lo fueran siguiendo y se sorprendió al ver cómo aquel grupo tomaba apuntes con gran velocidad. Contestó preguntas y él mismo las formuló, dando espacio a un debate. Tan concentrado estaba que apenas se dio cuenta que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Permiso —dijo aquella persona y Aspros se volteó, aunque no tuvo necesidad de verlo para saber quién era—. Aspros, ¿tienes un minuto?

No dijo nada. Sólo se volteó a los estudiantes, quienes miraban asustados a esa persona que era igual al profesor. ¿Otro Aspros? ¿Que el mundo no tenía ya suficiente? Seguro ni enterados estaban que tenía un hermano gemelo. Informó que ya regresaba, tomó una carpeta de entre sus cosas y salió al pasillo junto a su hermano.

—¿No viste hoy si dejé en casa mi…? —Y antes de que pudiera completar la frase, Aspros ya le estaba tendiendo la carpeta que necesitaba—. Gracias, pensé que quizá la habías tomado tú.

—Tuve que hacerlo, eres un descuidado, no sé ni cómo te dejan enseñar aquí —dijo entre broma y un poco en serio, porque realmente creía que su hermano era algo desordenado, pero no pensaba meterse en eso. Aunque se llevó consigo esos papeles, los cuales eran trabajos que sabía que Deuteros precisaría porque así se lo había comentado, pero éste los olvidó en la mañana cuando se fue—. ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí hoy?

—Sísifo me dijo que ibas a estar en esta comisión —contestó Deuteros y Aspros no supo por qué no se lo imaginó, había sido una pregunta estúpida.

—Bueno, si no necesitas nada más, regreso —mencionó y antes de entrar nuevamente al aula su hermano lo detuvo.

—Si estás libre más tarde podríamos comer o tomar algo —sugirió y Aspros lo meditó un segundo. Tenía una hora libre justo antes de entrar a su siguiente cátedra.

—Pero vamos al café de la esquina que odio el que venden aquí —contestó, recordando lo aguado y asqueroso que salía el café en las máquinas expendedoras de la universidad. Siempre olvidaba quejarse con Sísifo al respecto, aunque sabía que él no tenía nada ver con ello.

Deuteros sonrió complacido y su hermano no pudo evitar acariciarle la cabeza. Era un acto reflejo que, con los años, jamás se había podido quitar. Ambos se separaron y Aspros volvió a internarse en esa comisión, la cual aún no salía de su espanto al ver el clon del profesor.

 **IV**

No había forma de explicar la magnitud en la que la adrenalina corrió por su cuerpo. Todo comenzó cuando miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que tendría que haberse despertado hace rato. No era su culpa, ¡el condenado aparato no sonaba!, aunque existía una leve posibilidad de que él lo apagara dormido. Sea como fuese, Manigoldo tuvo que vestirse a las apuradas, robándose un pan de la cocina mientras Sage y Hakurei lo miraba sin inmutarse, porque la escena era de lo más normal; y salió finalmente maldiciendo a Shion por irse sin despertarlo.

Su primo era un maldito egoísta que no le importaba absolutamente nada y tampoco era capaz de ayudarlo con algo tan insignificante. La excusa de Shion era que ni con una aplanadora podía despertarlo. Exageraciones.

Con paso presuroso y una ligera corrida llegó a tiempo. No es que tampoco le preocupara demasiado concurrir a la universidad puntualmente. De hecho, cuando se anotó, en vez de estudiar sólo iba a conquistar chicas lindas y, cuando su padre lo notó, lo obligó a cambiarse de carrera. A Sage ya le parecía extraño que Manigoldo haya escogido diseño indumentaria para estudiar, algo raro se traía entre manos.

Sin embargo, hoy quería llegar temprano por otro objetivo y, luego de mirar un poco por los alrededores, lo encontró. Albafica caminaba junto a Dégel, ambos con un café en las manos y charlando con tranquilidad. Manigoldo sonrió y se acercó a ellos, sin que Albafica lo notara.

—¡Alba-chan! —vociferó mientras le pasaba el brazo por los hombros y Manigoldo pudo sentir claramente cómo se tensaba—. Hola Dégel —El nombrado sólo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió viendo la cara de espanto que portaba su amigo por ese repentino abrazo—. Que sorpresa verlos tan temprano, ¿mucho estudio?

—No me toques —Movió sus hombros con brusquedad para quitárselo de encima y tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no tirarle el café caliente en la cara.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Aún sigues molesto por lo del otro día? —No hacía falta preguntar. Era más que claro que sí lo estaba y parecía que buscaba en su interior una razón para no asesinarlo en ese momento.

Dégel, por su parte, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse porque no pensaba participar de esa pequeña disputa.

—Traten de no matarse en público —mencionó para luego levantar su mano despidiéndose—. Nos vemos después.

—Adiós, saluda al bicho de mi parte.

No obtuvo respuesta pero tampoco la requería. Su atención se posó en Albafica, quien por poco estaba expeliendo un aura sombría.

—¿No piensas perdonarme, Alba-chan?

—No si me sigues llamando así —habló finalmente y lo miró con ojos fieros—. ¿Crees que fue divertido para mí pasar todo el domingo esperándote? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer por si no lo sabías.

—¡Te dije que tenía una entrevista de trabajo!

—Sí, eso dijiste y que después pasabas por mi casa en la tarde. Eran las diez de la noche y ni siquiera tuviste un momento para avisarme que no ibas a ir, ¿qué te costaba? Tanto que me dices que deberíamos pasar tiempo juntos y una vez que te digo que sí haces esto, pero no pasará de nuevo.

Escuchó todo ese reproche en silencio porque sabía que se lo merecía y Alba nunca lo perdonaría si no sacaba afuera un poco de su enojo. Hizo bien en no hablarle por unos días, porque sabía que si lo iba a buscar el lunes siguiente a ese domingo estaba muerto. Lo hubiera recibido con un cuchillo en el medio de las cejas. Albafica a veces se dejaba guiar por ciertas emociones turbulentas y ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a lidiar con eso. Sin embargo, estaba vez le daría la razón. Ese día, después de su entrevista, se había quedado con Kardia y se le pasó la hora, no sabía cómo explicarlo. Simplemente su cerebro olvidó que tenía que estar en otro lugar y no jugando videojuegos con el imbécil del bicho rastrero. Sólo recordó su compromiso cuando Albafica le mandó un mensaje en la noche, diciéndole que se vaya a un lugar no muy agradable.

Sabía que había sido un idiota y desperdició tremenda oportunidad, pero no se detendría ahí. Si había logrado hacer que Albafica le diera el sí una vez, tenía toda la confianza de que podría hacerlo de nuevo. Eso o acabaría muerto. Cualquiera de las dos opciones.

—Tienes razón —dijo de pronto—. No estuve bien, pero si me dejas puedo compensarlo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, Manigoldo —Advirtió, pero por más firmes que sonaran sus palabras, sabía que no eran totalmente en serio.

Albafica, muy en el fondo, ya no se sentía tan enojado y, si realmente no quisiera saber nada más con Manigoldo, se habría marchado hace rato. Sin embargo, aún estaba ahí, parado frente aquel hombre, esperando ver cómo mágicamente pensaba enmendar su falta. Manigoldo era un idiota y él también, indudablemente.

—Anda, Albafica —insistió—. Prometo que si esta vez no llego a tiempo no te molestaré nunca más y te devolveré ese jodido estuche de lápices que siempre me echas en cara.

Una oferta tentadora, _demasiado_. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al recordar esos lápices que Manigoldo no le devolvía desde que eran niños y cada vez que discutían, diciendo incoherencias, ese tema resurgía.

—Si me llegas a hacer esperar como la última vez, voy a…

—Ya sé, dejarme como un maniquí allá abajo —le cortó, sabiendo qué iba a decir y recibió una mirada molesta. Una sonrisa petulante se asomó en su rostro—. Aunque eso también sería una pérdida para ti.

Y antes de que Albafica alcanzara a golpearlo por su atrevimiento, salió corriendo, gritando que después arreglaban la cita. Vio a Manigoldo marcharse y meditó si debería arrepentirse de haber aceptado de nuevo, aunque sabía que de todas formas no lo haría.

 **V**

—¡Qué no es una cita! —espetó Yato por milésima vez y Regulus rió con ganas.

—¿No? —le preguntó a su amigo— ¿Y qué es?

Yato se sonrojó aún más por las burlas del otro y se cruzó de brazos, volteando la cara molesto.

—Sólo es una simple salida entre amigos.

Regulus meditó un momento y se rascó la mejilla. Ciertamente, él no era la persona más perceptiva de la tierra, pero si una chica lo invitara a salir a él solo lo consideraría como una cita.

—Pero yo pensé que Yuzuriha te gustaba —comentó con tranquilidad y casi se mata de risa al ver a Yato con la cara a punto de estallarle.

—¡Eso no es…! ¡Que no…! ¡Ella es mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo?!

—También es amiga mía y de los demás, pero es a ti a quien le dijo de salir.

Un gruñido furioso salió de la boca del otro muchacho y simplemente calló, porque era inútil continuar con aquella discusión. Regulus ahogó una risa mientras miraba a Yato, le hacía muy divertida la actitud avergonzada de éste y que ahora ni siquiera pudiera mirarlo a la cara.

—Yo creo que tú le gustas —Fueron sus palabras, las cuales, llenas de seguridad, hicieron que Yato pegara un respingo.

—¿Realmente lo crees? —dijo volteándose nuevamente hacia su amigo, quien asintió y lo miró con esos ojos leoninos que no hacían más que transmitirle una feroz confianza. Así era Régulus después de todo.

—¡Claro que sí! —espetó—. Así que ahora ve y pásalo bien con Yuzuriha. Recuerda lo que te dijo Tenma antes de irse.

Un suspiro hastiado salió de la boca de Yato debido a esas últimas palabras. Seguramente, si Tenma no se hubiese tenido que ir a trabajar junto con Sasha y Alone, estaría ahí dándole ánimos también. De hecho, antes de marcharse, se había encargado de dejar su cuota de apoyo: "Te golpearé si te acobardas o lo arruinas" había dicho antes de marcharse. En definitiva, Tenma era un tonto, pero también un buen amigo.

En ese momento, una voz fuerte y femenina interrumpió el ambiente, haciendo que la piel de Yato se erizara.

—Con que aquí estabas —dijo Yuzuriha acercándose a ambos jóvenes.

—¿Y dónde más pretendías que esté? Dije que te esperaría aquí —espetó de mala forma, volteando la cara para ocultar la vergüenza que cubría su rostro.

—No lo sé, quizá huyendo a esconderte —mencionó ella con una sonrisa que hizo enojar al otro muchacho—. Es broma —se corrigió, aunque no del todo—. Hola, Regulus.

Le devolvió el saludo a la joven y le costó bastante contener la risa. Yato en esos momentos daba una imagen muy graciosa y tanto él como Yuzuriha ahí presente lo sabían, y también lo gozaban.

—¡Es suficiente, nos vamos! —Yato se levantó de un impulso, dispuesto a irse de ahí y que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

—¿Ahora tienes apuro?

—¿Te comiste un payaso que estás tan divertida?

—No, pero estoy segura que tú debes estar muerto de hambre y por eso estás tan enojado. Anda, vamos.

—Bien —Yato se volteó a Regulus para despedirse—. Nos vemos y... ¿No te irás?

—Quedé en verme con mi tío, supongo que no tarda —explicó y vio a su amigo asentir.

No pasaron ni diez minutos en los que la "casi" nueva pareja se alejó, que su tío Sísifo apareció para buscarlo. Hoy sólo había tenido medio día de clases, así que podía quedarse un rato juntos sin que tuviera algún inconveniente escolar, a menos que Sísifo tuviera algo que hacer.

Más allá de esas cuestiones. Subió al auto de su tío y se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto. Al instante el adulto le preguntó cómo estuvo su día y qué tal estaba todo en su casa. A Regulus le gustaba mucho pasar tiempo con Sísifo. Le tenía un cariño especial, distinto al que tenía por si padre Ilias, pero casi igual. Ocupaba una parte muy importante en su vida y, aunque Sísifo ya no viviera junto con él y con Ilias, seguían manteniendo una relación muy cercana.

—Tío —le llamó la atención justo cuando pararon en un semáforo rojo—, ¿y El Cid?

Sísifo no contestó en un primer momento y eso a Regulus le extrañó. Por lo general, su tío le comentaba siempre algo de El Cid, a quien conocía casi tanto como al propio Sísifo.

—Tiene mucho trabajo —contestó finalmente.

—Qué mal —El adolescente resopló con cierta decepción—. Siento que hace años que no lo veo. ¿Seguirá enojado por esos caramelos picantes que le di?

—Regulus, tenías diez años y él entendió que fue una broma.

—Experimento —corrigió—, quería saber si tenía otras expresiones.

—Sabes que sí —A pesar de la seguridad de sus palabras, Sísifo sabía que no todo el mundo era capaz de apreciar el amplio set de muecas de El Cid, pero recordaba perfectamente cómo el pequeño Regulus le había sacado una que otra risa a ese hombre tan serio.

Una idea descabellada pasó por la mente de Sísifo y se volteó a su sobrino con una mirada perspicaz.

—¿Qué tal si le damos una visita? —propuso y Regulus, después de salir de su sorpresa, imitó el gesto de su tío, aceptando de inmediato.

 **VI**

El ambiente estaba increíblemente tranquilo en el restaurante de Hasgard. Había muy poca gente, la hora más fuerte acababa de pasar y la mayoría de los comensales se retiraron. Pocos quedaban, entre ellos estaban Shion y Dohko. Ambos se encontraban sentados, comiendo tranquilamente, luego de que les atendieran. Hablaron animadamente o más bien Dohko habló. Shion lo escuchaba, no perdía pista de lo que decía, pero se dedicaba más a comer que a contestar o agregar algo a la conversación.

Muchas veces había pasado esto desde que se conocían. Dohko no lo entendía. Ese chico comía demasiado rápido, casi nunca había visto algo así. Le resultaba muy contrastante porque Shion, normalmente, se veía muy tranquilo y relajado, hasta que lo vio comer por primera vez.

—¿Qué pasa? —Oyó cómo Shion le llamaba para luego tomar agua del vaso que tenía enfrente.

Dohko sacudió la cabeza y sonrió un poco. Se sintió apenado, porque se había quedado mirando al otro muchacho mientras pensaba, sin darse cuenta. Sin embargo, una pequeña idea cruzó por su mente y la dijo, antes de considerar si sería bueno decirla o no.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —mencionó repentinamente. Shion paró todo movimiento y abrió un poco los ojos sintiéndose perplejo. No dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza. Dohko se pasó una mano por la nuca mientras pensaba cómo formular la pregunta—. ¿Por qué siempre comes tan rápido?

Quizá fue demasiado directo al hablar, lo notó porque la sorpresa en el rostro de Shion se hizo más notoria y hasta creyó verlo un poco avergonzado. No era su intención hacerlo sentir incómodo, simplemente tuvo curiosidad, pero ahora creía que tal vez no debió preguntar aquello.

—¿En serio? Disculpa, ni siquiera lo noto —dijo Shion, apenado como si hubiera cometido algún crimen—. Si te molesta puedo…

—¡No, no! —le interrumpió negando con las manos—. No me molesta, sólo me dio curiosidad. Es que siempre te ves tan calmado y lindo, pero luego… Lo siento, no debí preguntar.

Ahora el que estaba con el rostro cubierto de vergüenza era él, pero, para su sorpresa, Shion rió suavemente.

—Está bien —contestó—. Es costumbre en realidad, por eso no lo noto. En mi casa somos varias personas, algunos de ellos comen muy aprisa, por lo que, desde niño, me acostumbré a comer rápido porque si no me quedaba sin cenar.

Dohko asintió bastante asombrado. Recordaba que Shion le había hablado sobre su familia o con las personas que vivían en su casa, pero sabía poco acerca de las relaciones con cada miembro. Una satisfacción inexplicable le llenó con esta nueva información. Le hacía sentir cercano a Shion y que éste le tenía un poco más de confianza. Eso era bueno, porque deseaba ser mucho más unido a él.

—Claro, entiendo —asintió Dohko—. Antes me ocurría algo similar, pero desde que me mudé aquí y estoy solo olvido cómo es la vida con una familia grande.

—No niego que es agradable, pero te regalo las peleas y la absolutamente nula privacidad —Por más que Shion se quejara, igual adoraba vivir de la forma en que lo hacía—. Y sobre lo que dijiste antes —dijo haciendo que Dohko inclinara la cabeza, confundido porque no entendía a qué se refería—. Espero no parecerte horrible cuando estoy comiendo.

En ese instante, Dohko sintió que su cara volvió a enrojecer. Shion había dicho eso a modo de broma y le recordó que había mencionado que él era _lindo_.

—No —contestó armándose de valor—. De hecho, todo el tiempo eres encantador.

Ni siquiera supo de dónde sacó las fuerzas para decir aquello, pero en verdad lo creía, así que no le molestó expresarlo. Shion sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y su ritmo cardíaco se disparó por las nubes.

—Eh… Gracias —dijo y luego agregó—: ¿Aunque coma como bestia?

—Especialmente.

No supieron cómo la conversación había acabado en algo semejante, sólo pasó. Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, compartiendo en sus miradas más de lo que eran capaces de expresarse en esos momentos. Terminaron de comer tranquilamente y por suerte sí había pie de limón.

 **VII**

Aspros bebió con entusiasmo el contenido de la taza y nunca creyó que un café le sentara tan bien. No quiso pensar en nada durante esos instantes, porque si recordaba que dentro de un rato tenía una reunión con los miembros de una de sus cátedras, para luego dar otra clase teórica; se disgustaría. No es que despreciara su trabajo, al contrario, amaba lo que hacía, pero últimamente se sentía agotado y no era el único que había notado ese detalle. Deuteros, quien estaba sentado frente a él, también lo sabía.

A veces se impresionaba de cómo su gemelo era capaz de interpretar cada uno de sus estados y emociones sin siquiera preguntarle nada. Deuteros incluso parecía saber lo que le pasaba mucho antes de que el mismo Aspros lo sospechase. Aunque esto también le ocurría a él con su hermano. Cada vez que su gemelo tenía algún problema o disgusto, Aspros parecía tener algún sensor o un órgano extra que le avisaba de tales cuestiones. Lo mismo había pasado en la mañana cuando se llevó esa carpeta olvidada en la cocina y siempre ocurría algo similar, pero ya no les sorprendía, estaban acostumbrados a ser así. Era como si realmente tuvieran alguna especie de conexión, diferente a la de los hermanos normales o la de simples amigos. Ellos no hablaban al respecto, pero sabían que eso existía a la perfección.

—Últimamente no has parado —comentó Deuteros, dejando su propio café en la mesa—. Acabarás enfermándote así.

Aspros se encogió de hombros e ignoró la mirada de su hermano. Esa mirada de "sabes que tengo razón, aunque lo niegues", pero a él le encantaba esa mirada.

—Es trabajo, no puedo dejarlo —respondió mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y recargaba la cara en su mano. No le parecía nada ameno ese tema de conversación.

—Podrías tomarte un descanso o ir con más calma —sugirió, pero a Aspros sólo le quedó retumbando una parte de esa oración.

—Descanso —repitió mientras meditaba y una sonrisa sagaz se formaba en sus labios—. Unas vacaciones no vendrían mal.

Sí, vacaciones. Un buen y merecido descanso, sin que nadie lo moleste o tener que ver la cara de aquellos que le irritaban a diario. Sería algo perfecto. Nada de esas cosas de esquiar o ir a la playa, quizá podría hacer ese viaje a Italia o Marruecos que siempre posponía. Deuteros podría ir con él y sería bastante agradable perderse un poco por ahí.

—Dentro de poco tendremos que ir a casa —La voz de su hermano irrumpió dentro de su fantasía, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. Hay que ir a pasar Navidad con mamá y los chicos.

—Creo que tu idea de vacaciones difiere un poco de la mía —concluyó, intentando olvidarse las ideas que habían caído en su cabeza y suspiró con frustración—. No puedo esperar a que nuestros hermanitos nos salten en la cabeza a mordernos.

Deuteros rió un poco por las palabras irónicas de su gemelo, recordando pequeños incidentes del pasado, de cuando vivían junto a sus padres y hermanos menores.

—Eso era cuando los dos eran niños, ya crecieron.

—Siguen siendo diminutos.

Por más que intentara defenderlos, sabía que Aspros prefería cualquier lugar menos volver a su casa. No le desagradaba su familia, sólo que no los soportaba por mucho rato. Además que seguro estarían sus abuelos y no estaba dispuesto a oír comentarios de que seguro aún no se casaba o no conseguía novia por andar con el cabello largo.

Volvió a posar la vista en su hermano gemelo y Deuteros le sonrió, dejando ver sus dientes más pronunciados.

—Bueno, cualquier lugar estará bien mientras…

No terminó la frase, pero Aspros no necesitó escuchar el resto para saber qué diría. Incluso ese tipo de cosas podían adivinarse. ¿Qué importaba el lugar a donde fueran? Estaría bien, mientras ambos estuvieran juntos. Compartieron una mirada cómplice y una sonrisa que nadie comprendería, nadie que no tuviera un lazo como el de ellos.

—Hoy volveré más tarde —dijo Aspros terminando su café y mirando la hora para saber cuánto le faltaba para volver a trabajar—. Tengo algo que hacer.

—¿Más trabajo?

—Caridad diría yo —Ni siquiera sabía cómo había aceptado, pero ya no podía arrepentirse.

—Está bien —asintió Deuteros—. Yo también saldré.

—¿Con quién? —espetó con un tono tajante, el cual le había salido sin querer y de forma automática.

Deuteros no contestó esa pregunta, sólo lo miró con fastidio.

—No empieces.

—¿Qué cosa? Sólo te estoy preguntando, eres mi hermano y creo que debería saberlo.

—Aspros, se me hace tarde —Se tomó de un saque todo el resto del café y se levantó para huir—. No vemos en casa.

—Te vas con tu Barbie budista, ¿cierto? ¡Vuelve aquí!

Cuando él se levantó y rodeó la mesa, Deuteros salió corriendo prácticamente. ¿Qué clase de falta de respeto era esta? ¡Él era el hermano mayor! No podía permitir una ofensa semejante, pero por el momento la dejó pasar. Ya se la cobraría a Deuteros, con más intereses de lo que sería capaz de calcular.

 **VIII**

La espalda le dolía horrores. Simplemente no podía dolerle tanto esa parte de su cuerpo. De hecho, le dolía la mayor parte, pero ya no tanto como en un principio. Kardia se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose cansado y suspiró. Quizá, y sólo quizá, Dégel tenía razón. Era tiempo que dejara ese trabajo, aunque él no le veía nada de malo. Sólo que tenía que pasarse todo el día en un camión y descargar montones de cosas, en su mayoría pesadas. Requería de mucha fuerza, por lo que en un principio le costó acostumbrarse, pero ya le había tomado más la mano al asunto, lo que no significaba que su cuerpo dejaba de sentir el gran esfuerzo que hacía.

Dégel siempre le repetía que tenía que entrar a la universidad y cambiar el rumbo de su vida, porque no iba a estar siempre haciendo lo mismo. No le gustaba discutir eso con él porque Dégel se volvía imposible cuando peleaban y él también, ninguno era capaz de dar el brazo a torcer en el asunto. Sin embargo, un día Kardia dijo que lo haría, prometió que iba a estudiar porque en parte creía que era cierto lo que el otro le decía, sólo que no pensaba decirlo en voz alta.

Esto de ir a la universidad no sería fácil, pero lo intentaría. El próximo semestre daría el examen de ingreso y comenzaría, aunque sabía que no podría dejar el trabajo. Después de todo, aún debía mantenerse. Acabaría muerto de verdad, pero eso significaba que Dégel estaría más tiempo con él, cuidándolo o ayudándole, y esa idea le agradaba mucho.

Varias ocurrencias más pasaron por su cabeza mientras divagaba sobre esos temas y caminaba a su casa. Estuvo a punto de pasar por la puerta de su edificio, y subir a su departamento, cuando una voz conocida le llamó.

—¡Kardia! —Reconocería la voz de Sasha hasta tres manzanas de distancia. La joven se paró junto a él y le sonrió—. Qué sorpresa verte, ¿has salido más temprano?

—Yo debería ser el sorprendido —comentó con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Tú por qué llegas tan tarde y además sola?

Quizá era un poco fuera de lugar esa indagatoria, pero Kardia se sentía en derecho de hacerla. Conocía a Sasha y a su familia desde hacía mucho tiempo, prácticamente desde que esa chica era una mocosita de primaria, ya que vivía en el mismo edificio, a unos apartamentos de distancia.

—Fuimos al negocio de Hasgard para ayudar un poco —contestó ella y Kardia recordó aquel detalle al instante—. Mi hermano Alone se quedó con Tenma un rato más y yo volví a casa.

Asintió ante esa explicación y se quedó un momento pensando. Hacía varios años que vivía ahí y conocía bien a Sasha, era su amiga y hasta la veía como una hermana menor. Sin embargo, hacía bastante que no pasaba tiempo con ella. Ahora se había vuelto una adolescente y Kardia, por su parte, había dejado de vivir solo. Sí, ahora compartía el apartamento con algunos de sus amigos… Bueno, realmente sólo lo compartía con Dégel oficialmente, pero siempre iba alguno de los muchachos a quedarse o a veces todos juntos.

En ese instante, una idea fugaz pasó por su mente.

—Ven conmigo y tomemos algo —propuso, sorprendiendo a la muchacha. Por más que estuviera cansado, no le desagradaba pasar un rato con esa niña. Después de todo, mañana no tendría que trabajar.

Ella lo aceptó, diciendo que después debería volver temprano, pero aún había tiempo. Caminaron un par de calles y compraron unos helados. No era la primera vez que recorrían ese trayecto ni que iban por helado a aquel lugar, era casi una costumbre para ellos, la cual hacía mucho no ocupaban.

—¿Muy difícil el trabajo? —preguntó sentándose en una banca fuera de la heladería.

—Bastante —contestó Sasha—, por suerte no vino ningún inspector como dijiste.

—Sería el colmo para el grandote que eso pasara —dijo mientras pensaba que ese helado le estaba abriendo mucho más el apetito. ¿Habría manzanas en casa?

—¿Y Dégel cómo está?

Ante esa pregunta, Kardia simplemente se encogió de hombros. Llevaban días tratándose de una forma un poco áspera, por no decir que Dégel lo ignoraba y se negaba a dejar el asunto de lado. Kardia aún no se sentía lo suficientemente molesto como para ir a reclamarle.

—Ya sabes cómo es —Rodó los ojos con fastidio y un bufido salió de su boca—. Un témpano de hielo con patas tendría más expresión que él.

—¡No digas eso! —Sasha lo reprendió, aunque una sonrisa divertida se le escapó por aquel comentario—. Si has hecho algo para molestarle entonces tendrías que pedirle perdón.

—¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! —Por más que lo asegurara, Sasha no le creyó.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea que pase, sé que él te perdonará y sólo es así porque le importas de verdad.

Kardia no quiso seguir discutiendo ni continuar aquella conversación. Tampoco estaba tan seguro hasta qué punto las palabras de Sasha eran correctas. Dégel era un tipo raro y con cierto misterio que lo envolvía, por lo que a veces era difícil entender sus reacciones. Quizá lo indicado sería hablarlo y posiblemente disculparse por la última discusión que tuvieron. No consideraba que eso fuera tan grave, pero viéndolo desde el punto de vista del francés tal vez sí.

Continuaron comiendo, Kardia lo terminó primero y le dijo a Sasha que lo esperara un momento. Caminó unos metros hasta una tienda, en busca de un caramelo o algo dulce, en lo posible con sabor a manzana que calmara su ansiedad por la fruta. ¿Cigarrillos con sabor a manzana? ¡Qué clase de cosas extrañas inventaban ahora! Él no era un tipo que fumara mucho, pero le dio tanta curiosidad que tuvo que comprarlos. Ni siquiera alcanzó a meter uno en su boca para encenderlo porque vio una escena que lo desconcertó. Un hombre que no conocía se había acercado a Sasha de una manera muy extraña. No le bastó ni un segundo para descubrir que ese sujeto estaba queriendo robarle a la joven y ésta lo miraba asustada, sin reaccionar por la sorpresa. En el instante en que Sasha quiso levantarse, correr, gritar o tirarle algo por la cabeza a ese hombre, Kardia saltó antes. Golpeó tanto a ese hombre que, cuando la policía llegó, se los llevaron detenidos a ambos.

¿Disturbios en la vía pública? ¿En serio? Ese imbécil les había querido robar o quién sabe qué, más a una jovencita, y él era el criminal. Hubiera roto toda esa celda en las horas que estuvo de no ser porque le dijeron que alguien fue por él, una persona pagó su fianza. Sabía que Sasha estaba ahí en la comisaría y que, seguramente, ella se encargaría de llamar para que los recogieran. La piel se le erizó cuando lo vio. Ahí fue cuando Kardia meditó que quizá no sería tan malo pasar la noche en la cárcel, considerando lo molesto que se veía Dégel en ese instante y lo que le haría cuando llegaran a casa.

 **IX**

Pasó un par de dedos por sus ojos, masajeándolos, y suspiró cansado. Ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba ahí, encerrado en su oficina, sin sacar la vista de los planos que había estado estudiando y modificando cuidadosamente. Tenía que terminar cuanto antes ese trabajo, no podía perder el tiempo, pero su vista ya se sentía cansada de estar tantas horas ahí, sin mencionar el dolor que le estaba surgiendo en el cuerpo por estar sentado en esa misma posición sin moverse. Ninguno de esos detalles eran importantes, no sería la primera ni la última vez que esto le ocurría. No pensaba detenerse hasta acabar y que todo quedara como era debido, el problema es que le costaba encontrar un punto que él considerara conforme.

El Cid se quedó pensativo un segundo al respecto, sin entender qué era lo que le faltaba. Su mirada afilada pasó por sus hojas delante de él y luego por su oficina. Algo no estaba bien, pero no podía comprender qué era. Faltaba una cosa, sólo que no encontraba una definición apropiada para describir esa inconformidad.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. Esa forma de golpear le pareció rara y, mientras decía "Adelante", se dio una ligera idea de quién sería. ¿Cómo es que había entrado? Seguro la recepcionista le dejó pasar, ella ya lo conocía.

—Permiso —dijo Sísifo abriendo la puerta, sin entrar del todo—. ¿Estás ocupado? —El Cid no contestó nada, sólo le hizo una seña indicándole que podía pasar—. Venimos a hacerte una propuesta.

¿"Venimos"? No mencionó lo extraño que le sonó eso porque Regulus entró al instante detrás de Sísifo. El joven adolescente se acercó a su escritorio y lo miró con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡El Cid! —espetó contento, debido que hace mucho no lo veía—. Tío Sísifo dijo que nos acompañarías hoy, ¿vendrás?

—Regulus… —No encontró ninguna coherencia en esas palabras, sólo confusión. Miró a Sísifo, esperando una explicación más detallada de su parte—. ¿Ir a dónde?

—A cualquier sitio —contestó simplemente—. Pasas la mayor parte del tiempo aquí encerrado, te haría bien salir un poco.

Lo sabía. Esto era sólo una artimaña para sacarlo de su trabajo, lo había sospechado desde que vio a Sísifo llegar a esa hora y más acompañado de Regulus. Estaba enterado que ambos se verían ese día, lo que menos se esperaba era que lo fueran a buscar a él.

—Tengo que terminar esto —contestó de forma contundente, pero eso no bastaba para detener al tío y al sobrino.

—¿Aún sigues con ese trabajo? —Sísifo miró los planos sobre el escritorio—. Te exiges mucho. Quizás algo de aire te ayude con el bloqueo.

¿Bloqueo? ¿Así era la forma de calificar su inconformidad hacia el desempeño sobre ese trabajo? Le parecía un término muy banal y poco desarrollado, pero quizá era justo eso lo que ocurría.

—Sí, mi tío tiene razón —secundó Regulus y lo miró de forma insistente—. Vamos, El Cid, sólo será un rato y luego puedes volver.

Un pequeño deja vu pasó por su mente en aquel instante. No era la primera vez que Sísifo iba con Regulus a hacerle una propuesta similar y querer sacarlo de lo que sea que estuviera haciendo para que los acompañara. Por lo general, El Cid nunca cedía ante la voluntad de nadie, pero con ellos hacía una gran excepción, de la que nadie sabía. Tampoco admitiría en voz alta que las palabras de Sísifo o las sonrisas de Regulus lo doblegaban, por más que ese par de manipuladores lo supieran de sobra.

Acabó levantándose de su lugar. Tomó su abrigo y le avisó a la recepcionista que volvería más tarde, mientras era seguido de cerca por dos miradas victoriosas.

 **X**

Shion entró con tranquilidad a su casa y un silencio peculiar lo recibió. No había nadie por lo visto. Casi siempre había un poco de ruido cuando alguien se encontraba en la gran residencia, pero esta vez sólo oyó sus pasos mientras caminaba por la sala. Sabía que tanto su padre como su tío estarían ocupados; Manigoldo aún seguiría por ahí y Yuzuriha saldría con un chico, el cual no recordaba bien su nombre, pero Hakurei no debía saberlo. Si el hombre se enteraba por boca de otro que su hija tenía un pretendiente quemaría vivo al pobre desgraciado.

En el instante en que subió las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación, recordó algo. Había un integrante más en esa casa y, por alguna razón, tuvo la sensación de que estaba ahí. Caminó por ese pasillo de habitaciones hasta la puerta que buscaba y se asombró al verla abierta. Asomó la cabeza y ahí lo vio. Asmita estaba sentado como lo recordaba en la mayoría de sus recuerdos, en el piso, con las piernas cruzadas en una posición del loto y las manos entrelazadas.

Muchas veces, Shion se había preguntado cosas con respecto a Asmita. Era muy peculiar. No sólo porque meditaba continuamente, sino aquella forma que era él y esa energía que parecía desprender cuando se estaba parado a su lado. No era incómodo, sólo intrigante. Después de un tiempo de conocerlo, acabó acostumbrándose a que éste tuviera los ojos cerrados la mayor parte del tiempo y los abriera de vez en cuando. La idea de que quizás era ciego pasó por su cabeza, pero fue el mismo Asmita quien la contestó sin que Shion hiciera la pregunta. Dijo que lo fue, pero ahora podía ver con claridad todo lo que había en el mundo. Nunca quiso indagar mucho, ni tampoco en la relación que tenía con su padre y tío, una amistad lo suficientemente grande para que estuviera viviendo ahí con ellos. Sin embargo, Asmita no siempre estaba en la casa. A veces iba y a veces no. Nunca sabían cuando entraba, salía, si comía o hacía algo en particular; aunque sabían que sí debía hacerlo, era una persona después de todo.

—Puedes pasar, Shion —Asmita habló repentinamente, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se crispara. No se había decidido a entrar para no interrumpirlo, pero éste lo notó sin siquiera mirarlo—. No hace falta que te quedes en la puerta.

—Yo… —titubeó un momento, dando un paso dentro de la habitación—. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Es muy amable de tu parte —No se movió ni un centímetro al hablar, cosa que hizo que Shion se preguntara cómo hacía para hablarle y no perder la concentración—. Estoy bien, gracias —contestó—. Notó que has tenido un buen día.

—Sí… fue bastante bueno.

—Procura ser cuidadoso al decírselo a tu padre —Luego de decir esas palabras, Asmita abrió los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó—. Armará todo un espectáculo.

Shion no podía decidir qué le sorprendía más, que Asmita le haya mirado directamente de esa forma o lo que parecía ser una _premonición_ , la cual le hizo estallar en nervios. ¿Decir qué cosa a su padre? ¿Acaso se referiría a…? No, era imposible, nadie sabía sobre eso, pero lo cierto era que Asmita parecía saber o sentir cosas que los demás ignoraban.

—¡Tra-Traje una tarta! —mencionó inquieto, esperando poder cambiar de tema con eso, recordando un pedazo de pie que se había traído del almuerzo—. ¿Quieres un poco? Está deliciosa.

Asmita por poco casi ríe ante la reacción de ese chico. Él ya tenía unos años más de experiencia y no se necesitaba tener ningún poder o conexión divina para saber qué le ocurría a Shion, sólo Hakurei lo ignoraba. En ese momento, se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta.

—Elegiste una buena ocasión —respondió—. Hay un visitante en la puerta, ¿te molestaría hacerlo pasar?

—¿Un visi…? —Su frase se cortó debido al timbre que resonó con fuerza en toda la casa—. ¿Cómo?

—Ábrele, por favor —pidió nuevamente Asmita—. Iré a preparar algo de té.

No mencionó nada más e hizo caso. Shion nunca comprendería la forma de ser de Asmita ni qué implicaba, sólo se dejaba llevar y lo aceptaba, como la mayoría seguramente. Terminó abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con Deuteros. Al parecer, había más sorpresas de las que se esperaba.

 **XI**

Definitivamente esta no era su idea de "ir a algún lado". Hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, menos eso. El Cid se encontró sentado en una banca de un parque mientras esperaba a Sísifo, quien compraba algodón de azúcar. A un par de metros, Regulus estaba jugando con un cachorro de una señora. Por lo que pudo apreciar, la mujer había sacado a su perro a pasear y el chico no pudo contenerse en acariciarlo. Llevaba varios minutos jugando con el simpático perro y no parecía querer irse, a la dueña tampoco le importaba, incluso se reía de las gracias de su mascota con Regulus.

Tal vez lo más raro de esa tarde había sido que lo hicieron subirse al carrusel del parque. Él, un hombre más cercano a los treinta que a los veinte, montado en uno de esos caballos para niños que suben y bajan… Aún no estaba seguro de cómo se prestó para semejante ridículo. Una insistencia, que estaba pensando que ya era dañina, fue la causante. Aunque esto era su culpa de hecho, porque él se dejaba convencer por esos dos.

Cuando salieron de la oficina, pasaron por ese parque y al instante recordaron que muchas veces habían llevado a Regulus ahí de pequeño. El chico, por más que ya tuviera quince años, insistió en que subieran al carrusel como antes, por los viejos tiempos. Ni Sísifo ni él estuvieron muy de acuerdo con esa propuesta, pero acabaron cediendo a los encantos de ese muchachito. Agradecían que en ese parque casi no hubiera gente que los viera o, mejor dicho, nadie que los conociera y después pudiera usar eso para burlarse.

Sísifo se acercó con el algodón rosa entre sus manos y le ofreció un poco, sentándose a su lado.

—Ya pasó —dijo luego de que El Cid le rechazara el dulce—. Sólo fue una vuelta, nada ha cambiado.

—Regulus ya no es un niño como cuando lo traíamos.

Aquella información dejó pensando a Sísifo un momento. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Regulus, quien seguía jugando muy entretenido con el animal, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Sí, no era un niño, pero para él nunca dejaría de ser su pequeño sobrino.

—Es verdad —asintió con algo de nostalgia en los ojos—, pero la pasábamos bien.

No pudo contrariarlo, porque sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Habían hecho muchas cosas juntos y con Regulus. Desde ir al parque, el cine, la playa, incluso viajar juntos. Ya ni siquiera recordaban claramente todo. El Cid tomó un pequeño pedazo de ese algodón, a pesar de haberlo rechazado momentos antes, el cual se le deshizo al instante de comerlo.

—Creo que no comía de esto desde…

—Cuando fuimos al circo —concluyó El Cid.

—Es verdad —dijo pensando ese suceso, el cual había pasado unos años atrás—. Recuerdo que Regulus quería ver a los leones y se decepcionó porque los únicos animales fueron cuatro palomas.

Cómo olvidar ese momento. Si el pequeño había querido subir al escenario y exigir ver a los animales. Después tuvieron que explicarle que los circos modernos no eran como en los dibujos animados, y ya no tenían animales; cosa que decepción al, en aquel entonces, niño.

El Cid observó un momento a Sísifo y se dio cuenta que no se acordaba la última vez que estuvo junto a él, sin nada en el medio que los mantuviera ocupados. Normalmente ambos tenían mucho trabajo. Sísifo se la pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo metido en la universidad, pero sorprendentemente siempre lograba organizarse para poder estar con Regulus, su familia y con él. Eso era bastante admirable, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo lo lograba, pero sí sabía que terminaba agotado. Ver a Sísifo después de un día laboral era algo cotidiano para El Cid. Eso lo tenían en común ambos, se exigían más de la cuenta quizá.

—¿Es cierto que ayudarás para que Kardia entre a la universidad? —De repente, había recordado ese detalle y vio cómo Sísifo se le crispaba la espalda. No le costó mucho distinguir la incomodidad que presentaba frente a ese tema.

—¿Y cómo es que estás enterado? —intentó desviar el tema, pero no funcionó. El Cid lo miró con las cejas levemente arqueadas, con una expresión que claramente decía "ya deberías saberlo". Sísifo suspiró exasperado, pensando en lo rápido que corrían los cuentos entre sus amistades—. No quiero pensar en que también tendré que lidiar con él mientras trabajo.

—Quizá no sea tan malo.

Una mirada entre molesta e irónica se posó en él. A Sísifo no le había causado nada de gracia ese comentario, pero para él era muy entretenido verlo en esa situación. Para su sorpresa, se encontró muy relajado en ese momento. Por más de que lo hubieran arrastrado hasta ahí, habían estado en lo cierto, salir un poco le había sentado bien.

—¡Algodón de azúcar! —La voz de Regulus irrumpió en el ambiente, acercándose a ellos. Los ojos de chico brillaron viendo el dulce que Sísifo traía—. Tío, yo quiero.

Con una mueca divertida, Sísifo le dio el algodón a su sobrino, pero esto sólo era el principio. Porque tanto él como El Cid sabían que este era sólo el comienzo, quizá después de tres o cuatro algodones sería suficiente.

 **XII**

Dégel miró el reloj en su muñeca luego de entrar al apartamento. Sí, aún tenía algo de tiempo. Por poco pensó que llegaría tarde porque se demoró mucho en el supermercado, pero el tiempo le había alcanzado justo. Ese día era bastante importante, tenía que ser más firme que nunca y no dejar que ese pequeño bicho escurridizo se le escapara por ningún motivo. Hoy finalmente lo haría, tenía que agarrarlo antes de que cierta persona llegara.

Se encontró satisfecho cuando Kardia apareció para recibirlo. Bien, al menos no se había marchado, era una buena noticia. Sin embargo, Dégel no hizo ninguna demostración o gesto que revelara lo que realmente se traía entre manos. En más, ni siquiera le dirigió la palabra al otro muchacho. Aún seguía algo molesto por el escándalo que hizo en la calle con Sasha, por el cual tuvo que ir a buscarlo a una comisaría. Pasó un poco de tiempo para que Kardia cediera y le pidiera a Dégel que dejara de poner esa horrible cara que no lo ayudaba a _calentarse_. Eso, en el idioma de Kardia, era una disculpa. No dijo ni sí ni no en aquel instante. Siguió aplicándole la fría ley del hielo con una sobredosis de indiferencia. Quizá sonara cruel, un poco de regocijo sentía al ver al otro sin saber qué hacer para que dejara de tratarlo así.

Era una pequeña venganza, un pequeño castigo, el cual podría acabarse fácilmente, pero Kardia era tan impaciente que no podía aguantar ni siquiera que se le pasara el enojo. ¿Qué tenía de malo a fin de cuentas? Si siempre le sacaba de quicio, por lo que devolverle un poco de su propia ponzoña no sonaba tan mal.

Ahora Dégel lo veía ahí, callado y expectante. Kardia lo miraba con disimulo, estudiándolo para saber cómo había llegado y si aún era necesario tener la guardia alta. Hizo lo que cualquier hombre hubiera hecho en su lugar: usar la táctica de perro faldero. De esta forma, se acercó a Dégel para tomar las bolsas del supermercado y cargarlas él. Además de que portaba una gran sonrisa y no sólo eso, Kardia también se había bañado y traía una ropa que era simple, pero le quedaba muy bien.

—Yo lo hago —dijo Kardia, ya que Dégel no se decidía a soltar las bolsas.

—No hace falta —Sus palabras tajantes demostraron que la estrategia empleada por Kardia no hacía ningún efecto o aún no lo había hecho.

—Anda, después dirás que no te ayudo en nada.

Por más que se negó, Kardia tomó las cosas y las llevó a la cocina. Dégel se quedó un momento ahí parado y luego lo siguió. Lo observó desde el marco de la puerta cómo sacaba todo de sus empaques para guardarlos. Una sutil sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dégel con la expresión que puso Kardia al ver que había comprado una tarta de manzanas ¡y de su lugar favorito!

Parecía como un niño mirando un juguete que le habían traído para Navidad y, si no fuera Kardia de quien hablaba, hasta diría que era tierno. Le encantaba ver esa reacción, porque era algo tan honesto y simple que Dégel sentía una inexplicable felicidad interna sólo por ver lo feliz que era Kardia con unas cuantas manzanas. Así era él de hecho, simple y honesto, por más que lo hiciera rabiar, no dudaba de esas cualidades que poseía.

—¿Ya se te pasó? —La voz de Kardia irrumpió en sus pensamientos y Dégel recobró su postura recta.

—¿Qué debería pasarse? —preguntó con desinterés, acercándose para guardar las cosas que Kardia había dejado sobre la mesada.

—Vamos, Dégel, no te hagas el tonto —Lo miró fijamente, aunque el otro en ningún momento se volteó hacia él. Le exasperaba ese desinterés sobrecargado—. Ya me perdonaste, ¿qué más tengo que hacer para que dejes de estar molesto?

Recién en ese instante, Dégel dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Kardia. No estaba realmente enojado ya, el disgusto se le había pasado hace días, pero tenía que seguir con esa actitud para lograr su objetivo y hacer que esto no se volviera a repetir.

—Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer —dijo simplemente. Aquel par de ojos lo miraron de una forma indescifrable, como si esperaran que diera una explicación de sus palabras, pero no lo hizo. Que Kardia se rompiera la cabeza para descifrar qué quiso decir.

—Ya sé, ya sé —dijo después de unos momentos—. Tengo que estudiar.

Fue una sorpresa que, en unos pocos segundos, hubiera entendido a la perfección su indirecta. Una buena señal, cosa que complació a Dégel. Esto significaba que había cierta cooperación por parte de Kardia.

—Si mal no recuerdo, dijiste que hoy empezarías —Aquella frase casi le hizo crispar la piel y Dégel contuvo a la perfección lo divertida que le pareció su mueca de horror.

—Ehm… Eso creo… —Intentó hacerse el desentendido, pero ni bien escuchó eso, a su mente llegó el recuerdo. Sí, lo había dicho y ahora sus propias palabras lo condenarían.

—¿Y qué esperas?

—Pero prometiste ayudarme —mencionó, también haciendo gala de su buena memoria—. ¿O estás tan enojado que no lo harás? Si no paso el examen será culpa tuya.

Esa pequeña broma le hizo sacar una débil sonrisa. Dégel entrecerró los ojos y suavizó su expresión. Poco a poco, fue bajando sus barreras y sus gestos dejaron entrever que de verdad ya no estaba molesto. Un regocijo se apoderó de Kardia en ese momento y, con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó aún más a Dégel. Lo abrazó e incluso dio algunas caricias a ese cuerpo que parecía amoldarse perfectamente al suyo. Un poco se sorprendió al no ser rechazado y más aún cuando sus gestos fueron correspondidos por Dégel, quien también debía admitir que había extrañado estar cerca de él en ese tiempo.

Por más que fuera un idiota y le hiciera más de las que podía aguantar, ese tipo de cosas eran obviadas en momentos como este.

—¿Qué tal una repasada antes de la lección principal? —dijo Kardia dejando que sus manos viajaran por los costados del cuerpo de Dégel hasta descansar en sus muslos.

—Quizá después —susurró juntando su frente con la de Kardia.

Estaban tan cercanos que, en su interior, sabía que Dégel no se negaría por más que dijera esas cosas. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a hacer algo más, el timbre sonó. No supo por qué, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al ver la mirada de goce en los ojos de ese francés y Kardia entendió todo a la perfección cuando fue a abrir encontrándose a Aspros al otro lado de la puerta. Todo había estado planeado. Dégel le había pedido el favor a Aspros de que viniera a hacer una especie de "tutoría" y seguramente éste se hubiera negado si no fueran conocidos hace años. Ahora con esos dos ahí, sin dudas debía ponerse a estudiar.

 **XIII**

Bostezó una vez más mientras seguía mirando libros. Quizás Albafica había exagerado al levantarse tan temprano, pero no quería llegar tarde ese día. Era decisivo y no pensaba ser él quien lo estropease. Por más impuntual que fuera, hoy se había organizado con mucha antelación para no tener ningún contratiempo y hasta llegar con minutos de sobra. Sí, había resultado perfecto, de no ser que ahora tenía que esperar mucho solo.

Tenía que encontrarse con Manigoldo para la _cita de redención_ o así es cómo éste había nombrado a su encuentro. Esto se debía a que la última vez no habían terminado muy bien las cosas porque el estúpido lo dejó plantado, pero al menos fue en su casa. Ahora Albafica estaba en el centro de la ciudad, en un local que funcionaba la mitad como una librería y la otra mitad como un café. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos mirando, pero sin interesarle nada. Si Manigoldo llegaba a plantarlo en ese lugar no sólo no le hablaría más, también lo mataría y no era ninguna exageración.

Tomó un pequeño libro de la sección de "Ofertas" y se asombró al ver cómo las hojas parecían caerse a pedazos. Además que la tapa estaba mal impresa y con alguna falta de ortografía en el título. Se rió internamente pensando que Dégel se desmayaría viendo algo así, con el amor que le tenía a los libros.

Dejó todo cuando vio que se acercaba la hora de encontrarse con el idiota y la mirada de uno de los encargados lo estaba poniendo nervioso. No supo si era porque se había pasado un largo tiempo ahí sin comprar o por algo más, pero no le interesaba saber. Caminó hasta la entrada del local y, antes de salir, una persona le llamó. Un hombre mayor, a menos de medio metro de distancia, le indicó con la mano que se acercara y le dijo unas palabra que no escuchó. El señor estaba sentado en la parte que era un café y al instante notó que debía tratarse de un hombre mayor de setenta, calvo, sin dientes y con unos grandes lentes sobre los ojos pequeños.

Albafica se acercó un par de pasos. Era evidente que le había confundido con un camarero y quería ordenar algo. Por cortesía, además de se trataba de un anciano, fue que se aproximó.

—Disculpe, yo no trabajo aquí, pídale a algún mesero —dijo al instante, pero la voz del señor le impidió retirarse.

—No —El viejo negó con la cabeza y le sonrió—. Si quieres tomar un café conmigo.

Se había quedado totalmente de piedra y una mueca un tanto espantada se le formó en el rostro. No era la primera vez que le pasaba esto en la calle, ¡pero ese viejo podría ser su abuelo! Era demasiado turbio para él.

—No, lo siento —se apresuró a decir—. Alguien me espera.

—Ah, te vas con tu novio —mencionó con picardía—. Otra vez será, querida. Diviértete.

Albafica no sabía decir qué le causaba más horror, si la palabra "novio" o el que el viejo le haya hablado como si fuera una mujer. Ganas de tirarle una silla por la cabeza al viejo verde no le faltaron, pero se contuvo perfectamente y salió de ese lugar antes de decidirse a prender fuego algo. La calle lo alivió un poco e hizo que olvidara ese incómodo momento. Por más que se cruzara bastante con el mismo tipo de gente atrevida, nunca se iba a acostumbrar. No le gustaba ir al centro por este mismo motivo, demasiadas personas y la mayoría descaradas. Él no deseaba hablar ni ver a ninguno de esos seres, sólo deseaba poder caminar y hacer sus cosas tranquilo, sin que nadie lo moleste. Había preferido que Manigoldo lo visitara la primera vez porque le resultaba más agradable, pero esta vez aceptó cambiar de hábito para ver si ocurría algo diferente.

Caminó apenas una calle y ahí lo vio venir. Decir que eso le hizo sentir conforme era mucho, ya que más le valía a Manigoldo llegar o tendría que enfrentar serios problemas con él. Demasiado con esta "segunda oportunidad" que le daba, la cual ni siquiera sabía por qué aceptó. Sin embargo, al encontrarse, Albafica recordó el motivo que lo hacía perdonarlo, porque era justamente él.

—¿Ningún beso o felicitación por mi puntualidad? —Fue lo que dijo el italiano a modo de saludo—. Creo que me lo merezco, Alba-chan.

—Si te diera lo que realmente te mereces ninguno de los dos estaría aquí hoy.

—Ah mierda, viniste intenso como de costumbre, pero si no fuera así me preocuparía.

—¿Podemos irnos, por favor?

Luego de cortar lo que podrían haber sido varios delirios continuos, siguieron juntos por una peatonal. El ritmo, normalmente moderado de personas, había aumentado esos días por las fiestas de fin de año. Muchas personas andaban comprando regalos y corriendo de un lado al otro, lo que dificultaba más el poder andar en paz.

Con el mayor disimulo que reunió, Manigoldo se acercó más a Albafica mientras caminaban y esperaba que éste no lo notara. Sin embargo, esta acción no iba con un sentido "romántico", más bien porque le ponía nervioso que cada persona que pasara junto a ellos mirada de arriba abajo a Albafica. También él se daba cuenta de eso, lo había notado hace mucho y no le agradaba para nada. No lo decía abiertamente y parecía que su molestia no era notoria tampoco, pero se encargaba de alejar con su mirada a cualquiera que siquiera se atreviera a pensar algo más.

Quizá debería haber elegido otro lugar para reunirse, pero en parte había sido una prueba. Ya le había fallado una vez, pero ahora demostraría que podía cumplir y no lo dejaría solo en un lugar así. Sabía con creces lo que Albafica detestaba salir a lugares muy concurridos y más en estas épocas. Sólo lo había hecho porque le insistió mucho y eso en parte, le hacía sentir muy complacido.

—Disculpe —Un mocoso, de no más de trece años, se paró delante de ellos y les obligó a detenerse. Justo antes de que Manigoldo estuviera a punto de rechazar cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, el niño miró a Albafica—. ¿Se sacaría una foto conmigo? —Aquella pregunta los sorprendió y el niño inmediatamente se sonrojó—. ¡Es que mis amigos me retaron! —Señaló a un pequeño grupo de niños, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mirando expectantes qué ocurría.

Manigoldo miró a Alba, esperando que éste le dijera que no al chico, pero vio cierto titubeo en su expresión. Ah, sí. Había olvidado que además de ser acosado por gente de todas las edades en la calle, también tenía la costumbre de ser un idiota. Por lo que hizo lo más lógico y prudente que se le ocurrió. Tomó a Albafica de la muñeca y se lo llevó a rastras, diciéndole al mocoso que se vaya a la mierda. El niño le gritó que él era "demasiado feo para alguien tan lindo" y Albafica tuvo que detenerlo ahora para no volviera a matar a ese enano.

Acabaron sentados en un café, bastante vacío por suerte, ambos enfrentados e irritados. Evidentemente, este no era el día que esperaban.

—No tenías que hacerlo —dijo Albafica, después de permanecer un rato callados.

—Y tú no tendrías que haberlo considerado.

—Era sólo un niño.

—Eso no justifica el atrevimiento de ese enano, tendría que haberlo matado igual —Sabía que sus palabras no tenían mucho sentido y eran más producto de la rabia. Miró a todos lados, comprobando que nadie se acercaba a ellos—. ¿Qué clase de café es este que no hay un puto mozo?

—Ya vendrá —Albafica suspiró mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y descansaba la cara sobre su mano. Pasaron unos instantes en silencio nuevamente, donde se puso a jugar con el servilletero pequeño que había a mitad de la mesa, y ordenaba sus pensamientos—. Aun así no tienes por qué ponerte así —Luego de decir eso, tomó un poco de aire, porque sabía que esto costaría pero tenía que decirlo—. Además… si salgo contigo, significa que sí quiero que pasemos tiempo juntos y no deberíamos dejar que alguien más arruine el momento.

Tras esas palabras, Manigoldo se encontró sorprendido y hasta casi se preguntó si había oído bien. No dijo nada igual. Sólo sonrió y Albafica también le correspondió aquel gesto. Estiró su mano también hacia ese servilletero, con unos pocos triángulos de papel blanco, y sus dedos se encontraron con los de Alba en lo que seguro hubiera sido un apretón de manos muy romántico con posibilidades de pasar a más si el condenado mesero no los interrumpía. Nunca más saldrían en esa época.

 **XIV**

La agradable música de la fiesta sólo era levemente opacada por la risa de la dama que estaba a su lado. Sage estaba disfrutando una agradable charla junto a esa bella mujer, a quien había conocido hace un momento y estaba congeniando de una forma interesante. Había sido una buena idea irse a un crucero para festejar el Año Nuevo. Su hermano tuvo una gran idea y lo reconocía. Estarían viajando un tiempo, tranquilos, sin ninguna preocupación y conociendo personas tan encantadoras como la que tenía enfrente.

—¿Y tienes familia? —preguntó ella.

Esa pregunta hizo un _clic_ dentro de la mente de Sage. ¿Su familia? Sí, claro que tenía.

—Bueno, vine con mi hermano, como ya sabes —contestó con un elegante tono de voz—. En casa se quedaron mi hijo y los de él.

—Oh, pasan el fin de año lejos de ellos, pero deben ser mayores, ¿verdad?

—Sí, ya son mayores y responsables, no hay que…

Se detuvo antes de terminar sus propias palabras. ¿Acaso se estaba escuchando? ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sí, claro que lo hizo. Sin embargo, era 31 de diciembre y hacía un par días que no llamaban a casa. La cara se le empezó a transformar imaginando su hogar en llamas o que quizá sólo quedaban los escombros.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó la mujer.

—Discúlpame un segundo —dijo con un tono galante y educado, para luego marcharse. Tenía que buscar a Hakurei.

Lo encontró al instante haciendo lo mismo que él, sólo que con tres mujeres a la vez. Tuvo que interrumpir el momento y llevarse a su hermano, con perdón de las damas ahí presentes.

—¿Pero qué te ocurre? Acaso no viste que estaba…

—Deberíamos llamar —Lo cortó Sage y Hakurei le miró con un ceja arqueada.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Te preocupa que Manigoldo haga algún desastre? —Al instante, su hermano había descubierto qué ocurría. Una carcajada salió de sus labios y le palmeó el hombro—. Relájate, hombre. Dejamos a Asmita para vigilarlos y Shion no lo dejará meterse en problemas.

—¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos ese fin de semana a las cataratas y Asmita nos dijo que se quedaría?

Tuvo que pensar un momento para encontrar esa información dentro de su cabeza. Sí, se acordaba de ese viaje y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca incómoda cuando la imagen del regreso llegó a su mente. Manigoldo había hecho un desastre. Asmita tuvo una "urgencia" por lo que tuvo que marcharse y no controló lo que pasaba. Cuando ellos dos llegaron Shion estaba con los bomberos tratando de bajar a Kardia del techo, que vaya a saber uno cómo terminó ahí atorado. Sage no había estado muy contento con el grafiti alrededor de la casa que dejaron los borrachos jóvenes en la fiesta de esa noche, los muebles en el patio y la piscina llena de cerveza. No sabían aún cómo lo lograron.

—Bueno, esta vez nos dio la palabra de que se quedaría.

—¿Olvidas que Yuzuriha también está con ellos?

Cierto, aquella ocasión la jovencita se había quedado en la casa de su madre, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que estaría en la casa con su hermano y primo. Y si pasaba algo similar a lo de la otra vez ella estaría en un peligro horrible…

No tardaron ni dos minutos en ir por teléfono más cercano.

 **XV**

Manigoldo sudó frío al ver el número que le llamaba.

Con una velocidad casi irreal, corrió a buscar a su primo, despegándolo un poco de su noviecito chino, y le ordenó que vaya a apagar la música porque estaban llamando los viejos. Shion lo miró con el mismo pánico, haciéndole caso, mientras Manigoldo se subía a una mesa para atraer la atención de todos en la casa.

—¡Cállense de una vez, hijos de puta! —Al vociferar esas palabras, obtuvo el silencio que quería—. Parecen animales chillones, guarden silencio si saben lo que es bueno, tengo que contestar.

—¡Deja que yo contesto! —Saltó Kardia casi tirando el whisky en su mano—. Hablo mil veces mejor que tú, idiota.

—Dégel, calla al imbécil.

No hizo falta decir más. Dégel se encargó de distraerlo y todos los demás en la fiesta, porque sí era una gran fiesta, mantuvieron el silencio. No querían que pasara lo de la última vez, donde fue todo un caos abismal y los señores Sage y Hakurei casi los matan. Manigoldo invocó todo el lado sobrio de su ser, que aún le quedaba, y contestó.

—¡Viejo! —dijo con entusiasmo, tratando de no sonar tan falso—. ¡Feliz año! Llaman temprano, ¿cómo anda el tío? ¿Qué dices? ¿Una fiesta? Para nada, me extraña que piensen así de mí… Sí, ya sé que tienes motivos, pero está todo muy tranquilo. Te lo aseguro. ¿Shion y Yuzuriha? Aquí en la casa están.

Buscó a sus primos con la mirada. Yuzuriha estaba sentada en las piernas de un muchachito, el cual no recordaba el nombre, pero seguramente tendría que golpear en algún momento y Shion no estaba en una situación muy distinta abrazado con su novio, pero se mantenía expectante de lo que pasaban.

—Vamos a ver una película —dijo Manigoldo sin saber de qué más hablar—. ¿Cuál?... Ehm… _Rebelión en la granja_. En serio, luego Shion te la cuenta… ¿Qué quieres hablar con Asmita? No, lo siento, está meditando y dijo que no lo molestemos.

Su vista cayó en Asmita, que estaba sentado junto a los gemelos y un par de personas más formando en círculo, donde en el medio había un gran narguile color rojo y humeante siendo compartido. No, realmente no se lo podía interrumpir.

—No, claro que no invité al idiota de Kardia ni a nadie, estamos sólo nosotros. Todo está muy tranquilo. Ni Kardia, Dégel, Sísifo, no mucho menos los amigos de Yuzuriha, ni Alba siquiera. Lo juro.

No eran más que puras mentiras, porque estaban todos esos y más. Mucha gente desperdigada por la gran casa. Comiendo, bebiendo y festejando. Había una mesa donde estaban jugando, apostado en el póker, la exclusiva sección de narguile donde no iban los menores de edad y la parte donde podías golpearte con alguien si querías. Kardía ya había pasado por todos lados y no tenía idea de dónde estaba parado; Dégel evitaba que se matara junto a Albafica. Hasgard había ayudado con la comida. Sísifo y El Cid se divertían también, vigilando que los más jóvenes no hicieran ninguna locura semejante, como Regulus junto a Tenma, Yato, Sasha y Yuzuriha. En fin, caos controlado por el momento.

—Sí, todo estará bien y no romperemos nada… Bueno, viejo, te dejo, que ya van a empezar los avances de la película. Feliz año, pásenla bien, adiós.

Sage no alcanzó a decir más, ni siquiera resaltar el hecho de que las películas sólo tenían avances en el cine, y que no le creía para nada. No podía hacer otra cosa de momento, pero ya los matarían de regreso.

—¡Fiesta! —gritó Manigoldo junto con todos aún encima de la mesa, como si fuera un escenario—. Pasados los inconvenientes, aprovecho para desearle un feliz cumpleaños al cara de culo gordo de El Cid —Los buscó con la mirada entre la gente hasta que lo vio, pero ignoró que quería aventarle algo por la cabeza—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Un agradecimiento especial a la madre de El Cid que pasó un 31 de diciembre en el hospital pariéndolo hace… ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿Cómo unos cuarenta verdad? En fin, no vomiten dentro de mi casa ¡y feliz año, desgraciados!

Así llegaron las doce a la noche pronto y un nuevo año. Hubo algunos incidentes, ventanas ropas y leves quemaduras al tirar los fuegos artificiales, pero nada grave. Más allá de los problemas, la noche fue muy favorable para todos. Por más que quizá no siempre fuera lo mejor, no deseaban nada más. Estaban bien y felices, junto a las personas que más querían. No deseaban que eso se terminara nunca ni lo haría, porque estaban ligados hacía más de lo que ellos mismos sabían.

* * *

No tengo forma de explicar lo que me costó escribir esto. Demasiados personajes, demasiadas parejas y no quiero darle más importancia a una que a otra, pero tengo mis preferencias obviamente. Había pensado un final más detallado, pero ya era demasiado largo.

Espero que les haya gustado de todas formas y tengan un buen año.

Nos vemos pronto.

Besos!


End file.
